


Dragon Healing

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dragon Pussy, F/M, Sex, Soul healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Idunn needs one last thing to fully heal her soul; Pure, carnal desire. Grant seems to be the perfect fit for what she needs.





	Dragon Healing

The desert of Nabata stretched out for miles, nothing but yellow and red sands and brown exposed rock as far as anyone could see. Grant was thankful for the lack of armor he had, as the sun bore down on him like a fireball that felt like it only grew ever closer with every passing second. Grant had not been sufficiently prepared for the overwhelming heat, not packing enough water or food or any other cooling supplies to avoid heat stroke. He kept walking, sword continuing to tap against his left pants leg, which proved the only sound that occupied the desert around him, shockingly still, not even an animal even skittered around on the sands. It was like some strange, alien landscape that one simply could not comprehend. Grant’s vision slowly began to tunnel, but it happened over the course of about an hour. He felt like he was seeing some strange visions, hooded figures and glinting stones. And they seemed to come closer, as his vision continued to tunnel, eventually turning to complete black. The last thing he felt was his body falling into the sands, and nothing else stirred around him that he could feel. 

The next thing Grant could feel was something cold. Compared to the heat of the desert, it was like a gift from the gods above. Shortly, his eyes opened to a rather sparse room, laying on a bed with a purple dyed tapestry underneath him on top of a fairly soft bed. On the other side of the room, a small handful of hooded figures were talking amongst themselves, and Grant couldn’t quite pick up on their mutterings as the room he was in was fairly large in size. The bed gave a small creak, causing one of the figures to turn around, specifically one in a purple cloak who approached Grant, her pale face unnerving him, considering that it carried very little emotions. Almost like a blank slate, it shocked him to hear her speak. “You… you have come to help us.” Grant was left in a stunned silence by this strange, pale faced girl. Who was she, and where did she get off telling him he came to wherever they were to help? “What makes you think I came here to help you?” Grant shot back to the girl, clearly not pleased or aware of the situation. Someone else, in a lighter colored cloak, went over to him, this one an older and more abrasive man. “You owe us something in return for us saving your meager existence. If I had my way, I would have you be a life servant. But, Sophia is right. We do have need of someone of your gender, body type and size.” He backed off, again leaving Grant with nothing to offer in his defense. 

Grant tried moving, and was stopped very swiftly by the same pale faced girl in the purple cloak. “You still need more rest. However, we can now explain to you the purpose of your being here. We need your help to restore full life to one member who we lost to darkness but have recently reclaimed from the darkness. Our youngest, Fae has worked to restore some of her soul with the joys and other emotions associated with being human-esque. However, we are missing one vital component to it all, vitality. This is the vitality of the male, and we cannot fulfil those needs. Our males are all aging, and we have not had a male born in many years, Fae is our most recent birth, a few decades ago. So, our only hope is holding out for a human male to find their way here. That was taking far too much time, so we put out an offer for a mercenary, and you came to us. So, we cannot thank you enough for the gift you have brought to us.” As she finished, she reached out a pale hand towards his crotch, and rubbed it gently. Under her gentle touch, his member hardened a little, and she could feel it. She gave a small smile, secretly wishing she could claim it for herself, but she knew better. This was for Idunn’s sake.   
“Tomorrow, you will be taken to Idunn, as today you still need to recover from your heat stroke.” She removed her hand, and returned to her serious demeanor. “Now, you should get some food in you as well. Wait here and we will bring you something.” She left, leaving Grant with other people in a variety of colored cloaks. They did not say much of anything towards the mercenary, and left him to rest.

The next day came, with Grant waking up in yet another mysterious location. Where the previous day’s location was a bit more of a well used space, with more living space in the area overall. This one, on the other hand, was more of an actual bedroom, given the lightweight sheets, as well as the soft mattress under his body. Unfortunately for his confusion and bewilderment, he was naked. The room was decently lit, with a few torches placed around so it wasn’t pitch black. A door opened up opposite from the bed, and in walked a woman dressed in purple garments that covered her from head to toe, with gold accents. Even with a barely visible figure, Grant felt himself grow a little bit aroused imagining her naked. He was not left imagining for very long, as without any sense of warning, she unravelled her purple cloak, and exposed her body to Grant, which looked absolutely spectacular in the torchlight. Underneath the cloak, she wore no undergarments, so her body was fully exposed. She had a body with a nice curvature to it, with a pair of breasts that were perky, and a little larger than average. Alongside that, her hips and butt had a fairly wide breadth, what one would call birthing hips. Grant swallowed his spit, as to not start drooling all over this woman’s body. She locked eyes with him, her heterochromatic eyes looking into his, and he was just in stunned awe of her beauty. “I.. am Idunn.” He listened to her speak her name, and then it clicked. “You’re Idunn? You’re…. Gorgeous…” Idunn blushed at his statement, and came closer. “You are the one to be my mate.” Grant stumbled a bit from his sitting position, and his now hard cock was exposed. She reached a hand out to grasp it, Grant not stopping her. He moaned like a mewling kitten when her hand went up and down the shaft like a piston. Before too long, she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed up on top of him. She kissed his lips furiously, moving down to his neck and then on to his chest. She teased his right nipple with her tongue, Grant mewling away with his moans like a kitten. Alongside that, her needy lower lips rubbed against his shaft coating it in her draconic juices. Then, she reached a hand down and slid him inside of herself. She was tight and wet, and her walls were lined up with nubs and things that caused Grant nothing short of an intense need to cum right away. He held himself back, for the sake of Idunn. She bounced up and down, breasts jumping about like two small sacks of dough, topped off with two pale pink nipples. Her voice let out many loving moans that carried out around the room and melded together with Grant’s into a beautiful harmony, feeling herself become more and more complete as he filled each inch of her aching draconic pussy with nothing but pure sexual satisfaction and love. Pure carnal desire was the last thing she had to have before she could become fully restored. 

In short order, both Idunn and Grant came one after the other, almost with a one second difference between them, but Idunn had her womb filled to the brim, alongside her soul. She collapsed on top of the sweaty Grant with her own sweaty body, but neither mined all that much, and both were asleep. Some time had passed, and thankfully Grant wasn’t in yet another location. He spoke with Idunn for a while and they shared another kiss. They would be together for a good long time.


End file.
